Reason to Be Human
by salazare
Summary: Wrath helps Lust realize why she wants to be human. A scene from episode 47. It will be in four different points of view. That means 4 chapters, of course.
1. He Knows His Reason

1 He Knows His Reason

Lust. She was the one who drew the Transmutation circle that made mommy lose her red stones...her life. I knew this just by observing the scene when I arrived. It was obvious.

The same Lust now stood before me, vomiting up the red stones from within her own body...her life was now vanishing.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" I asked, a sneer in my voice. I walked up to Lust while I did so. "To become a human so you could die with them."

"Maybe you're right..." panted Lust. "Where...did I come from? And where...will I go when I die?"

She looked at me, and I could see the sadness in her eyes, feel the eyes of the half-human, half-beast chimera nearby...burning into my back.

"Maybe all this time...I just wanted the freedom to find out."

I walked over and picked up one of the guns lying on the ground. Using the powers of the alchemy in my right arm, I transmuted it with my own arm in order to become a long, shining blade. I then walked over to where Lust was panting...and brought it down upon her neck.

But even after I killed her, something was still wrong.

"Is that all being human is? That you can die?" I thought aloud, "Then why...do I want to become human so bad?"

I looked behind myself to see that chimera. He used to be human, maybe he knows why.

But then again, maybe not. He had started whimpering when I looked at him.

"Well, can't you tell me? You're human, right?" I yelled, hopefully cutting the words deep into his heart.

I believe that I did so, for he ran after I yelled this. Ran far away, with that incomplete human transmutation in his arms.

"Mommy..." I said, looking up. "That's right. There's a reason to live...protecting her."

I then went on...running to find Edward and Alphonse Elric...and Mommy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And yet another 1-of-3 short stories. I like these, maybe I'll do a few more different ones.


	2. She Knows Her Reason

1 She Knows Her Reason

I knew it would happen. As soon as I betrayed Dante, I knew that my death would come. It was obvious. But I never expected to die in the way that I was. Having to vomit up red stones...and being killed by Wrath. I heard him, walking up to me at the point when I could feel that most of the red stones inside of me were gone.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" asked Wrath, joyfully making sure that I knew my death was to come. "To become human so you can die with them."

I was shocked to comprehend the words he had chosen. Was he right? Was that the only reason that I wanted to become human? Did I want my life ended...?

"Maybe you're right." I responded, panting. The vomiting of stones was done by now, at least. "Where did I come from...and where will I go when I die?"

I figured that I whispered those last words, but at that point I could have yelled them and thought them simultaneously and not known the difference. It looked like that even the half-human in the shadows heard me.

"Maybe all this time..." I continued, "All I wanted was the freedom to find out."

I saw as Wrath transmuted his arm into a long black blade, by using a gun as material.

I felt it...felt the pain of my death as he struck the blade...and ended my life.

_Goodbye...and good luck._

I didn't know who I said this to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And there's Lust's POV. Of course it's shorter than Wrath's, for obvious reasons. Well, one more POV for this scene left. And guess who it is.


	3. He Saw Both Reasons

1 He Saw Both Reasons

It was surprising to me that I got to see the sight of a Homunculus dying...not many people got that opportunity.

I might have been sad...but I was too happy at seeing my wonderful Nina resurrected and resting in my very hands!

"_Daddy! Daddy!" _she seemed to say.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" The male Homunculus...the child...was talking. "To be a human so you can die with them."

The female Homunculus had been coughing up red stones until she spoke. "Maybe you're right. Where did I come from, and where will I go...when I die?"

_Good question. _I thought to myself, stroking Nina's face with my chimera hands. _Too bad I can't help you. _

"Maybe all this time..." continued the female Homunculus. "All I wanted was the freedom to find out."

The male Homunculus transmuted his arm with a gun nearby, changing it into a weapon long and sharp. A blade.

Walking over to the female Homunculus, the male brought down the blade, killing her in an instant. Because she was a Homunculus, there wasn't much blood...if any at all.

"Is that all being human is?" wondered the male aloud, looking at the ceiling. "That you can die? Then why...do I want to become one so bad?"

He looked at me, and I whimpered...he might have wanted to kill me...and my precious Nina.

"Well, can't you answer me? You're human, right?" he yelled.

I ran then, ran away from the Homunculus.

He was wrong, I wasn't human. I wasn't even a chimera.

I was nothing...but I was everything if I had Nina with me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I bet that wasn't a surprise. Shou WAS the only other person there at the time. Besides the soulless shell of Nina. Well, this scene is done. _PLEASE_ R&R!

-Salazare


	4. She Was There

1 She Was There

They didn't know. They didn't know that I could hear it all. That I was alive, but with no knowledge of how to do anything, except listen.

The Homunculus known as Lust was doing something. What was it? Oh, I've heard of it before. She was vomiting up the red stones in her body, losing her life force...the power to live. There was an undescribable feeling coursing through my veins.

The other Homunculus, Wrath, was talking.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he asked, a horrible sneer in his voice.

I was scared. Yes...that is the feeling that I feel.

"To become human, so you could die with them." Wrath wasn't done talking, it seemed.

"Maybe you're right...where did I come from? And where will I go...when I die?"

Lust had finished vomiting. She couldn't move, though. All she could do was kneel, shake, and pant.

"Maybe all I wanted...was the freedom to find out."

Wrath walked over to her, a blade in the place of his right arm. How did he do that? Oh, yes. Alchemy. That is how I was born as well.

He brought the blade down upon Lust's neck, killing her. There was no blood.

"Is that all being human is?" The Homunculus child wondered aloud. "That you you can die? If so...then why do I want to become human so bad?"

I noticed that he looked at my...'father'. He, my father, whimpered. Was he that scared? But he was so much bigger...

"Well, can't you answer me? You're human, right?" Wrath was yelling...he scared my father, I could tell. And father...the chimera...was scared enough to run away, run away scared.

"_Well, can't you answer me? You're human, right?"_

That's what Wrath had asked my father. But my father wasn't human. Neither was I.

_Then who is? _I thought.

I had a memory, then. Of two big brothers. One tall, in armour. The other...short and...human.

That was it. He was human.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And that is Nina's POV. It's sad, every part of her life. Well, it's now 100 impossible to make another POV out of this scene, sorry. But I'll be sure to make another scene, so be ready! I'll make one ASAP!

Thank you for reading and reviewing,

Signed, Salazare


End file.
